callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mac
Untitled awesome character.-- 23:17, 6 May 2009 (UTC) What the?! Who edited this page? lol Tomhoppus 21:03, 25 August 2009 (UTC) What rank is Mac? In Heat Gaz says "3 falling back. 2's in the far eastern building.' This is where Mac is suggesting he is two. As his number is closer to 1 (captain price) it suggests he is a higher rank than Gaz. Also where odes he come from in Heat. He isn't in Safehouse. Mac has a headsetto kill shown unlike Price or Gaz. What does headsetto mean? ~~ Sergeant Bartons is actually "2" if you listen the voice is different then Mac when he says "2 falling back" AzelfandQuilava :) 16:47, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Rank There is no proof that Mac is a Colour Sergeant, I'm going to go ahead and remove it, as it is speculation. Corporal Morgan, RRoS 20:00, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Private Macdonald I just played the level Safehouse, and along with Private Reed (randomly generated, I presume), Gaz, a Russian named Nikolai something and Price, I was accompanied by a Private Macdonald. Is this a coincidence, or is Private Macdonald constantly present in this level? 'TG (t ' 06:43, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :I'm going to insert a note into the article. 'TG (t ' 04:52, June 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Its quite rude to completely ignore me when I propose the idea, then remove it when I put it in myself. Surely you realise that Mac may be a shortened version of Macdonald, and I think that MacDonald possibly appearing in the level before is worth mentioning - just as much as/more than mentioning that Private Pelayo can appear in the same level as Captain Pelayo. 'TG (t ' 00:51, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh, and if I get ignored again, I'm just reinserting it. 'TG (t ' 00:51, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :Talk it out with the editor rather than maknig a revert war. Reinserting it is NOT the way to go, mate. Cpl. Wilding 01:04, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Contradiction Ok, this is written in the article: "In the extended "F.N.G." mission, the subtitles refer to him as Mac, but the subtitles refer to him as S.A.S." The could mean one or more of the following things: the subtitles refer to him as both "Mac" and "S.A.S.", his name is "Mac" when you point the crosshair at him, but the subtitles still say "S.A.S." (and possibly vice-versa, though extremely unlikely) or in the extended "F.N.G." mission the subtitles refer to him as "Mac" but later in the game they refer to him as "S.A.S.". Could somebody with access to the extended F.N.G. mission confirm which (if any) of the above possibilities are true? Skulldragon GC 21:10, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Mac's death The most current edit as of this writing claims that Mac's fate is unknown. On the level "Heat", he has the lines "Bloody help I've been hit. Urghhhh..." followed by Price saying "Mac's in trouble!". The team then escapes to the transport helicopter, fleeing a large wave of ultranationalists...without Mac. Mac is subsequently never mentioned again, nor does he appear in latter levels. It's safe to assume he's dead, right? Brainwasher5 (talk) 22:03, March 12, 2018 (UTC)